User blog:NightFuryLover31/Toothless' Point-of-View: What Flies Beneath
An Old Foe One night on Berk I had woken up to a sound. A familiar sound that I had not heard for many years. It couldn't be, could it? The next day, there was a giant hole in the plaza. I knew who made it. It was a dragon I had met a long time ago. Bucket was in the tunnel and then was suddenly pushed out. This dragon was looking for me. I jumped into the tunnel to find him. What I didn't realise is that he soon emerged from his hole; the Whispering Death! By the time I had gotten back up, the other dragons were about to face him. I told them to back off. My old wild nature had overtaken me. The Whispering Death glared at me, and then striked. He was avoiding my shots, so I had decided to fly. In the moment of facing my old foe, I had forgotten that I can't without Hiccup. "Looks like you have gone soft, my enemy," The dragon hissed. Hiccup tried to get on my back, but I pushed him aside. This was my fight. The Whispering Death then shot a spike into my back leg. When Gobber hit him with the catapults, the dragon burrowed away. When he was gone and I saw Hiccup, I calmed down. I let him take the spike out of my leg, but I couldn't relax. The Whispering Death had found me after all these years. The Search Later that night, Hiccup was treating my injury. I was still on edge from this morning. Stoick came up to check on me, and was sure that the dragon wouldn't come back. After Hiccup finished, I layed down on my bed and waited for him to fall asleep. One he did, I left to find my enemy. He wasn't going to stop until he finished me. I knew I would hurt Hiccup if I left him, but this was something I had to do alone. I searched the island all night, but I had not found my rival. I followed the tunnels, but nothing. Where was he? I then heard a scream. It was Hiccup! I ran toward the sound and found Hiccup being chased by the Whispering Death! Now he had gone too far. I grabbed the dragon and threw him aside. When the other dragons tried to help, the Whispering Death retreated. I was mad at Hiccup for following me. But then he said he knew what was going on with me and my enemy. He wanted to help, but I couldn't accept it. I ran after the rogue dragon, but Hiccup tried to stop me. I then blasted at the ground in front of him as warning to stay out of it. I felt guilty, but I continued my search. Final Battle I was getting closer to finding the Whispering Death. Then Hiccup showed up again. He was STILL following me. I saw the look on his face as he approached me. He was nervous that I would attack him again. I had really hurt him. I placed my head against his hand to let him know I was okay. I guess I hadn't been myself lately and Hiccup was really worried about me. Just then, the Whispering Death appeared, ready to finish it. Hiccup tried to stop me, but my wild insticts had taken over. As I fought my old foe, I kept trying to fly. It was no use. The others tried to help, but I told them this was my fight. The Whispering Death pushed me to the edge of a cliff, and cut off the connection to the land. I was trapped. It finally hit me that I couldn't do this alone. I looked at Hiccup, thinking it was over, when he suddenly walked of the edge! I forgot about the fight and jumped after Hiccup. He won. I got into position, and just before we crashed to the ground, we were flying! "You save me. I save you. That's the way it is," Hiccup said before we faced the Whispering Death, together. Now that I was flying, things were even. When the sun came out, my rival dug into the ground. Fishlegs said that the sunlight was the dragon's weakness, so we blasted into the tunnels to lure him out. Once he was forced out, I pinned him to the ground, ready to finish him off. Hiccup tried to warn me not to. I could have killed the dragon, but in my obsession to fight him, I had almost lost my best friend; the one thing I couldn't live without. I spared the Whispering Death, and he fled. After that we all went home. Epilogue The next day, Hiccup and I plugged up the holes the Whispering Death had made. That dragon was right about one thing. I was not the dragon I used to be. I had something worth protecting. Hiccup has his own enemies he has to deal with, and I help him. Not because he needs me, but because we're stronger together. I don't know if my rival will return, but I'm not worried. Hiccup always has my back, and I will always have his. Category:Blog posts